36th Infantry Division Forlì
Regno d'Italia Kingdom of Italy | allegiance = | branch = Regio Esercito Royal Italian Army |type=Infantry |garrison= Saluzzo |size= Division |Past Commanders= |notable_commanders=Giulio Perugi |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_2=Forlì Division collar insignia |nickname= Forlì |battles= World War II |decorations= }} The 36th Infantry Division Forlì was a mountain infantry Division of the Italian Army during World War II. The division was formed as infantry division 31 March 1939, from the men mostly taken from the infantry brigade Monferrato. The men that formed this division were drafted in the Langhe, a geographical region in southern Piedmont. The only difference between line infantry divisions and mountain infantry divisions was that the latter's artillery was carried by pack mules instead of the standard horse-drawn carriages. Italy's real mountain warfare divisions were the six alpine divisions manned by the "Alpini" mountain troops. History In June 1940, the Forli division was the part of the First Army and took part in the Italian invasion of France. http://www.regioesercito.it/reparti/fanteria/rediv36.htm 10 June 1940, it was deployed on the French border on defensive positions from Argentera valley and mountaintop positions from Rocca Peroni to it:Monte Maniglia. 22 June 1940, it started to attack toward Meyronnes and road junction of La Condamine-Châtelard, after bypassing French defenders north of mount Tête de Viraysse. It took the forts of Bec du Lièvre and Tête Dure 23 June 1940. As result, the Forli advanced rapidly that day, captured Malboisset and stopped just before the village of Larche, Barcelonnette at the news of Franco-Italian Armistice. Forli was ordered in Albania, to participate in the Greco-Italian War. By 12 February 1941, it already reached the frontlines in the mountains west of Lake Ohrid, on the Librazhd-Kalivaç-Dunicë line, partly by Shkumbin river banks. 20 February 1941, the Greek army started to storm the Forli position, especially at mount Maja e Kosicës and a Kalivaç in Korçë municipality. The Forli division have started to advance 10 April 1941 as part of German-led Battle of Greece. The division attacked from Vloçisht to Gurisht. By 14 April 1941, it advanced to Leminot. Afterward, the Greek army began to retreat due to the German advance in the east, and Forli division reached Ersekë on 17 April 1941, stopping at the banks of Aoös river. After the Greek surrender the division was ordered to Larissa. The Forli was assigned occupation and coastal defence duties at Larissa, Volos and Lamia, starting from August 1942. In 1943, the Forli division has relocated further to south, covering Lamia - Amfikleia - Livadeia - Thebes area. Also, the Forli was responsible for the control of Euripus Strait, the island of Euboea and, symbolically, Syntagma Square of Athens where the Italian headquarters in Greece were located. The Forli Division has surrendered to the German forces in Greece after the Armistice of Cassibile and consequently dissolved 16 September 1943. C.R.O.W.C.A.S.S. The names of four Italian men attached to the Forli Division can be found in the CROWCASS list established by the Allies of the individuals wanted by Greece for war crimes: (Name) BOTIGLIANI (or MONTIGLIANI); (C.R. File Number) 300190; (Rank, Occupation, Unit, Place and Date of Crime) Capt. or Lt., "Forlì" Div., CC. Larissa 41-43; (Reason wanted) Murder; (Wanted by) Grc. CAVANO - 300205 - Capt., Forlì-Div., C.C. Larissa 41-43 - Murder - Grc. DALESSIO - 300212 - Capt. or Lt., "Forlì" Div., C.C. Larissa 41-43 - Murder - Grc. UGOLINI Renato - 305396 - Commandant, 42 Rgt. Forli Div., Davlia (Grc.) 5.5.43 - Murder - Grc. . In: The Central Registry of War Criminals and Security Suspects, Consolidated Wanted Lists, Part 2 - Non-Germans only (March 1947), Naval & University Press, Uckfield 2005, pp. 58, 60, 61, 73 (facsimile of the original document at the National Archives in Kew/London). Order of battle *43. Forlì Infantry Regiment *44. Forlì Infantry Regiment *343. Infantry Regiment *36. Artillery Regiment *36. Mortar Battalion *36. Anti-Tank Company *36. Signal Company *66. Pioneer Company *23. Medical Section *19. Field Bakery Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations * Category:Divisions of Italy in World War II Category:Greco-Italian War Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1943 Category:Military units and formations of Italy in Greece in World War II Category:Central Greece in World War II